Loosen Your Corset
by BlinkYourEyes
Summary: "Haymitch…Haymitch, I'm…I'm pregnant." She breathed, sniffling. Haymitch froze, his breath stopping. A child. A baby. Their baby. Now he had to win. The story of when Haymitch had been picked for the Hunger Games, and how Effie was involved.
1. Present I

Title: Loosen Your Corset

**Rating: **T

**Author: **BlinkYourEyes

**Summary: **"Haymitch…Haymitch, I'm…I'm pregnant." She breathed, sniffling. Haymitch froze, his breath stopping. A child. A baby. Their baby. Now he had to win. The story of when Haymitch had been picked for the Hunger Games, and how Effie was involved.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hunger Games. Only the original characters that I create.

Haymitch's mother swallowed the lump of fear in the back of her throat as she smoothed down her only sons shirt. Haymitch's large hand came up and wiped the tear that slid down his mothers' cheek. "It'll be fine, mom. I promise." He said, kissing her cheek. His mother bit down on her cheek, wondering if it was right of her to tell him what his girlfriend had told her earlier that morning; and she wondered if that would keep him home from the games, had his name been drawn this year. But the alarm sounds, and Haymitch is off, running towards the heart of District 12. She follows, wiping her tears.

He saw her before she saw him. Though the District 12 air was heavy, he felt a large weight lift off of his shoulders at the sight of her. Effie Trinket turned, a small smile playing at her lips when she caught sight of him. Her hair hung in small ringlets around her shoulders, and she wore a light coat of make up with a simple pink summer dress.

It was the day of the reaping. They were separated; boys on one side, girls on the other. Then into age groups. Effie was taken from the crowd, and placed on stage, where she took a seat. She was sixteen. Her name had never been placed in the bowl, since she was not a year round member of District 12. She spent the school years in 12 with her father, and the summers in the Capitol, with her mother.

Haymitch was eighteen. It was the last year he could be drawn for the Games. The odds had been in his favor since he was twelve, and he hoped he'd be just as lucky this year. He could see Effie on stage, playing with her hands nervously, her breathing becoming shaky, and her foot rapidly tapping. He wanted to just go up there and take her in his arms, and tell her that he isn't going anywhere. But he couldn't promise that, and the Peacekeepers surrounding them kept him in place.

The escort smiled as the video stopped playing, nervously licking her lips. "Ladies first!" She called in her chipper voice, walking over to the bowl with the girls' names. Everything was silent as she reached in and pulled out a name. "Maysilee Donner!" She called out, loud and clear. Haymitch's eyes caught a girl across the Square, one with long dark hair and fair skin. He swallowed as he watched her twin sister clutch onto her, and her best friend. "Now for the boys!" The escort continued, welcoming Maysilee on stage. She walked over to the boys bowl, and reached in. Haymitch swallowed, his hands balling into fists. The escort cleared her throat, and unfolds the scrap of paper. "Haymitch Abernathy!" She called, looking out into the crowd of boys expectantly.

It feels as if the whole world was crashing down onto his chest as Haymitch looked at Effie. She had fallen to the ground, her head in her hands, her shoulders shaking violently with sobs. That was the only thing that had motivated him to go up on that stage. He rushed towards her, wrapping his arms around her and rubbing her back gently. "Shhh…" He cooed. "It's ok. I'm going to win, I promise." He assured. "Shh…"

She quietly cried into his chest as the crowd watched on. "Haymitch…Haymitch I'm…I'm pregnant." She sniffled, looking up at him with innocent blue eyes. She bit down on her bottom lip to keep herself from crying. Haymitch stared at her, freezing up. Pregnant. A baby. A family. His family. Without another word, he got up and stood before the crowd, avoiding his mothers worried glances and the quiet sobs behind him. He would do this. Now he had something worth fighting for, something to really get back to. This year would be his year. But then again, he felt stupid. He felt scared and frightened. He felt like a teenager who had just gotten his girlfriend pregnant. And the feeling was somewhat relieving; it showed him that he was still a child, being forced to grow up way to fast. He stole a glance at his mother, who nodded slightly, casting her eyes down. So she knew before he did.

The escort, who had bright green hair down to her waist, braided in a strange fashion, cleared her throat for the hundredth time.. "For this years Quarter Quell, we are to double the amount of tributes from each district." She announced, and with that, she strides over to the girls bowl and fishes out a name. Two more tributes. Another boy and another girl. Haymitch sighed, and knew that even if this hadn't been the case for this years Quarter Quell, he would've been picked anyway. "Quila Stickman!" She yelled.

A tall, blonde, pale girl walked up to the stage, her face solemn. She was fourteen. She used to have other siblings that Haymitch had gone to school with, but all of which had been killed in previous years of the Games. Haymitch looked to her mother, who had tears streaming down her face. He wondered what it must've felt like; having to see everyone you love die year after year, until there's barely any of them left. All poor Mrs. Stickman had left was her ill husband, Quila, and her twelve-year-old son, Benti, left. There was no doubt in Haymitch's mind that little Benti would be chosen next year. The escort wandered over to the boys bowl, and stuck her hand in. She blinked rapidly before reading over the name.

"Benti Stickman!" She chirped. Or maybe this year. Haymitch could hear Mrs. Stickman screaming, crying, and begging for a re-draw. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her dive for her son, sobbing, and being pulled away by Peacekeepers. "We give you this years tributes! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" The escort grinned. Haymitch wasn't paying attention. All he could hear was Effie's sobs behind him, and the words she had told him. He felt Benti's hand interlock with his, and looked at the other tributes, which were hold hands and had their arms raised. He did the same, trying not to cry.

After the reaping, the tributes were given time to gather themselves and say their good-byes. Haymitch whispered in Effie's ear. "I'll be right back." He whispered, kissing the top of her head. He headed off the stage towards his mother, Peacekeepers on his tail.

Sadeen Abernathy embraced him tightly, crying silently. "I'll be alright mom. I promise. Just…take care of Effie. And the baby. Please." He sighed, pulling away from his mother.

"Sweetheart, I won't be able to. The summer starts next week, she'll be leaving for the Capitol this weekend." Sadeen shook her head, holding Haymitch's face in her hands. "I'm sure her mother can do a well enough job." She added. "Go speak with her. She's obviously very upset and I doubt she'll listen to anyone but you right now. Go on, I'll meet you at home and help you pack." She encouraged, shooing him towards Effie.

He made his way back up to the stage and sat down beside Effie on the floor. She looked up at him with sad eyes. "Please don't leave me." She whimpered, biting down on her lip. He sighed, holding her close to him.

"You know I have to, Ef. I'm going to do this for us. For the baby. I promise." He reassured, petting her soft curls. "I'll see you this weekend, alright?" He asked, looking into her bright blue eyes. "Alright?" He asked again when she didn't reply. She nodded, giving him a shaky sigh. "Good." He replied, lifting her chin with his thumb. "It's going to be alright." He whispered, leaning in and kissing her tenderly. "I'll see you soon." With that, he gave her a last hug good-bye and made his way back home, helping his mother pack.

**A/N: So, what'd you think? Should I continue?**


	2. Past I

A/N: So the format of this story is going to be that each chapter is either going to be 'Present,' which is Haymitch in the Games, talking about the baby, ect. Or it's going to be 'Past,' which talks about before Haymitch is chosen, like Effie and Haymitch's dates, stuff that happened between them before the Games. Like one shots. I will label each chapter either Past or Present.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

***Haymitch is 17, Effie is just turning 16***

"Come now Haymitch, it'll do you some good to get out of the District." Effie pouted, sitting down across from him in the grass. Haymitch sighed; running a hand through is sandy blonde hair. It was only two days before the weekend, and summer, had arrived, and Effie would be leaving for the Capitol soon. Her birthday was in a few days, and her mother was holding a party for her like she did every year, and Effie wanted Haymitch to come with her this year. He'd never been to the Capitol, and frankly, he didn't want to go.

"I've got school, and my mother to look after." He protested. Effie rolled her eyes, scooting closer to him.

"I've already talked to your mother. And you know perfectly well that she's able to take care of herself. And you won't miss school; I don't leave until this weekend. It's only a few days, Hay. Besides, you've never been with me for my birthday." She grinned, taking his hand in hers.

"I know but…what if…what if your mother doesn't like me?" He quickly asked, searching for a better excuse. "I mean, think about it! I'm messy, rude, obnoxious, sarcastic, and from District Twelve! I'm the complete model of what you aren't!" He threw his hands up in the air. Effie looked down at the ground and bit down on her bottom lip. She'd never thought of that. Mother barely ever let her have guy friends, so a boyfriend would be way out of line. Maybe she'd just introduce him as a friend? Haymitch was right; her mother would never approve of someone like him. Haymitch saw Effie go silent and instantly felt guilty. "But hey… I guess I could give it a try." He shrugged, hugging her close to him. She squealed, all thoughts of her mother gone.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"Here, let me." Effie grinned, straightening his tie for him. "Oh Haymitch, you look marvelous!" She squeaked. "Mother is going to adore you!" She added, clapping her hands together. Haymitch grunted in response, loosening his tie as soon as her back was turned. It was the first time he had ever worn a suit, and he hated it. It was warm and uncomfortable. "Come Haymitch, we're going to be late!"

"Oh, god forbid…" He muttered, straightening his jacket. With that, Effie grabbed his arm and began to drag him downstairs, where large crowds of people gathered. Haymitch had a feeling that almost all of these people were only here for the party, not Effie. The fact that nobody acknowledged them when the come down proved his point further. "I didn't know you knew so many people." He whispered to Effie, eyeing the colorful crowd. Effie chuckled beside him.

"I don't. Mother just can't stand having a party and not inviting the entire country." She giggled, leading him around the place. After they had wandered around for a bit, Effie led him to an older, blue haired woman. He watched as Effie's entire self-changed. Her back straightened, feet together, chest out, hands clasped, smile tamed, and he could've sworn he saw the small twinkle in her eyes go out. The woman in front of them watched on expectantly. "Mother, this is Haymitch Abernathy, my…boyfriend." She breathed, unclasping her hands and taking one of Haymitch's in her own. She felt a sense of pride wash over her for coming out with the truth. Mrs. Trinket raised an eyebrow at the two, taking a glass of champagne from a nearby Avox. She looked Haymitch over with piercing eyes, judging on how Capitol material he was. Taking a sip from her glass, she gave Haymitch a forced smile and walked away.

"So, does she like me?" He asked, confused.

"I can't tell yet," Effie said. "The smile was forced, but that's the best reaction she's ever had to anyone." She explained. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and pulled her closer. "Haymitch, manners!" She scolded as he placed a kiss on her lips. "That might be alright in public back in the District, but not here. A lady is treated like a lady!" She hissed. Haymitch rolled his eyes, chuckling. As soon as she turned away, he gave her butt a gentle pat. Effie's head flung around so fast that her golden wig almost came flying off. Her face had turned red with embarrassment, but he saw a light smile playing at her lips.

**A/N: Good? No? Yeah? Alright then.**


	3. Present II

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for your reviews, I really appreciate them! But let me clear up some things:**

**Haymitch having dark hair. In the movie, Haymitch had blonde hair, and I personally liked that description better than the book one, so I used the blonde Haymitch.**

**Maysilee having blonde hair. I went back and edited that. **

**Haymitch being sixteen when he entered the games. When I began writing this story, I liked the idea of him being picked on his last year; and Effie's pregnancy has to do with it being his last year, so I chose eighteen.**

**There you go! Enjoy the chapter!**

"So…we should probably start thinking of ways to…you know, survive?" Maysilee asked, shrugging her shoulders. "Maybe find out how the arena works? What's good to eat?" She added, playing with her hands.

"We're gonna die…" Benti and Quila simultaneously breathed, staring at the ground. Maysilee nodded, waving them off.

"That's nice. What about you, Abernathy?" She asked, turning to Haymitch. He sighed, looking up at her.

"They change the arena every year." He said, cracking his knuckles. "Aren't we supposed to have a mentor of some sorts?" He asked, kicking his feet up on the coffee table. Just then, a short, scruffy, young man entered the train car.

"Oh, that's right. Theres four of you this time." He smiled, taking a seat between Quila and looked between the two of them before realization dawned on him. "Are you Stickmans?" He asked, tapping them on the shoulder. They both nodded sadly. "Oh, splendid! I'm a big fan, big fan! I've mentored your siblings, you know. Limi was my favorite. Quite a fighter that one she was! Quite a shock when that fireball was shot through her throat though, wasn't it?" He cheered, clapping them on the shoulder. "Not the talking type, eh?" He added when they said nothing. He turned towards Haymitch and Maysilee. "Oh, do excuse me! My name is Colemin Stykes. I'm your mentor." He grinned.

Maysilee stared at Colemin, mouth agape. She gapped for a moment before leaning back in her chair. "That's bullshit." She shook her head, throwing her hands in her lap. Colemin chuckled, shaking his head.

"Hey, I'm just trying to keep you alive." He grinned, clapping his hands together.

"Because you've done a great job over the last few years." Haymitch rolled his eyes. "My god, is this stupid this stupid thing ever going to leave?" He growled, getting up from his chair. He just wanted to get it all over with. He wanted to win, and provide for Effie and his family, and just not be in this situation anymore.

"No need to get moody Mr. Haymitch. We're all upset." Benti mumbled. Haymitch spun around, his face hard. Anger began rising in him, and he advanced towards the small boy. He hated himself already, and he hadn't even made it to the Games yet. He hated what they did to people. He hated what the Capitol did to people; to him. Before he knew it, he had pinned the pale blonde boy against the wall, growling in his face.

"I'm not upset." He growled. "Because I know that I have a chance of winning. I have something to fight for. Unlike you, and your _pathetic_ mother." He spat. He didn't know where it came from. Maybe it was the stress from being picked for the Games, or the fact that he was going to be a father and that he might not be there to see the kid. "Lay. Off." He added, releasing Benti from his hold. It took him a moment to gather himself to realize that everyone was watching him.

"Save it for the arena, kid." Colemin warned, glaring at Haymitch sternly. "That's no way to get sponsers. Pull yourself together." He gripped Haymitch's shoulder, before leaving the car.

The train started.

Haymitch looked to the other tributes, and licked his lips. "I'll be in my room." He sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

The room wasn't as small as he thought it would be. Although it was a train, it was a Capitol train, and he excpected more. He'd only been in a Capitol train twice; when he had visited the Capitol with Effie, and coming home from it.

What really interested himwas the cart outside of his room. Champagne, wine, beer, and other drinks sat in the cart. Haymitch had never tasted alcohol; he never got the chance to. He was pretty sure he wasn't allowed to now, but he grabbed a random bottle anyway and hurried into his room.

The alcohol tasted bitter against his tastebuds, but it left an after taste that he wanted more of. Pretty soon he had finished the bottle, and was slightly buzzed. He decided he liked this feeling. He wondered if they had already started filming him. Would people want to be his sponser f they saw how pathetic he was?

He felt around his bed and was disappointed when he couldn't feel Effie beside him, like he usually did when she snuck into his home at night because she got lonely. The warmth of her body against his was gone, and he felt as if he desperately needed it. He felt cold without her.

Baby names started to run through his heaed. Abriga Sadeen if it was a girl; after both of their mothers. Or Claude Orwin after both of their fathers, if it was a boy.

How did he get into this? Oh yeah; sex. A night of Effie turning a kiss into so much more. A night of Effie being completely unhinged, and putting her complete trust in him. But of course they didn't have condoms. He couldn't afford them, and of course she didn't carry them. But she went for it anyway. Maybe because she just wanted him before she couldn't have him. It happened three nights before the Reaping.

All this thinking was giving him a head ache. He rolled over in his bed, and hoped the train ride went quickly before falling into a nightmare filled sleep.


	4. Past II

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating; I've had a bunch of tests this week! But here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy! Oh, and this chapter is based on the first time Haymitch and Effie saw each other. Haymitch is 14, Effie just turned 13.**

"Are you sure you're alright?" Haymitch asked, leaning over and placing a kiss on his mothers forehead. Sadeen chuckled, taking his hand in her own. "I mean, I can stay for a little longer." He protested. Ms. Abernathy had been sick for weeks; barely being able to open her eyes. It was a miracle that she could even talk right now.

"Don't be silly, darling. Go out and play with your friends." She smiled warmly at him, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. After giving his mother another kiss, he grabbed his coat and made his way outside, surprised at how bright it was.

"Well hey! Look who decided to come into the light!" A voice called from above. "Up here, you moron!" It yelled, when Haymitch began to make circles looking for it.

"Well what're you doing up there, you great oaf?" Haymitch grinned, squinting up at the boy in the tree. Clay Mista jumped down and dusted himself off. He was a large fourteen year old boy, with midnight black hair and dark grey eyes. He had that Seam look to him.

"Waiting for you, of course!" He laughed, playfully punching Haymitch in the shoulder. "So, how's your mom?" He asked. Haymitch shrugged, casting his eyes down to the ground. "Oh umm…" He began, feeling the tension in the air. "Oh, hey! Why won't we go down to the train tracks? A Capitol train is supposed to being coming in. We can laugh at the odd ones!" He excitedly asked.

"We're not allowed down there!" Haytmich protested. But it was too late. Clay grabbed his hand and led him down to the tracks, making sure that no Peacekeepers were following them. They were early. "So…who do you think is going to be picked this year?" Haymitch asked while they waited.

"Gee, I don't know. If it ain't me, then I sure as hell am getting up there and volunteering, I swear to it. I'm gonna win those stupid games." He shook his head, biting down on his nails. Haymitch snorted, shaking his head. Clay was always saying he was going to win games; ever since the first day he could talk. "I'm going to have me one of them Victory Homes, I am." He licked his lips.

"It's your funeral." Haymitch shrugged. A year later, Clay got three spears to his stomach in the arena, and Haymitch wasn't even surprised.

"Oh, hey, they're here! Hide!" Clay hissed, climbing up the tree as fast as he could. Haymitch followed, settling himself on a large branch. A large train pulled up to the tracks, and the boys covered their ears quickly. "Hey, here they come!" Clay pointed out, leaning over the tree so that he almost hung out. A few Peacekeepers exited the train, followed by one man. "He looks pretty decent to me. From the Capitol, no doubt, but he seems like an alright guy." Clay shrugged. The man wore a gray pleated suit, with his hair gelled back. Besides that, he looked like an average business man. Of course, he was Capitol material. But he had no make up, no wigs or weird style, no bright colors; he looked natural. Haymitch was surprised that such a Capitol man could look so…average.

"Yeah, pretty normal looking." Haymitch responded, not taking his eyes off of the man. "Shh, here comes another." He hushed Clay, waiting for the next person to exit the train. A tall woman walked out, her face hard. She had a large green wig on, and make up smeared all over her face. Clay burst out laughing, clamping a hand over his mouth to keep silent. "Shh-hh…" Haymitch stuttered, trying to sustain his own laughter. "There's another one!" He chuckled. The final passenger was a small girl, maybe twelve or thirteen years old. She had soft ringlets of blonde hair around her shoulders, and a light coat of make up on. She must've been the daughter. To Haymitch, it looked as if the girl was confused as to where to go. Capitol or casual?

"Whoa, look at that little diamond." Clay whistled, looking at the girl with a smirk. Haymitch nudged him to keep quiet. But he had to admit; the girl was nice looking. She had a heart shaped face, with her soft looking blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. She looked flawless, and he swore it wasn't the make up. "I think that's all of them, come on, lets go." Clay sighed, climbing down from the tree as the three of them began to walk the other way. "What do you think they're doing here?" He asked. Haymitch shrugged, not moving from his spot. There was a whistle, and he heard Clay gap for a moment. "Oh, we should go, man. They'll get mad if we're late for the announcement." He panicked, seeing Haymitch still in the tree. "Man, come on!" He urged, but Haymitch wouldn't move. "Whatever…" He muttered, running off. Haymitch snapped back into reality, hearing the whistle for a second time. All to quickly, he tried to make his way out of the tree, but fell with a grunt.

"Oh, are you alright?" A small voice asked. Haymitch looked up, seeing the face of the young girl staring down at him with worried blue eyes. Quickly he got up, wiping himself of dirt.

"Oh, yeah, pfft. I'm fine." He shrugged, rolling his shoulders back. "You're from the Capitol, aren't you?" He asked, licking his lips. The girl nodded shyly, giving him a small smile. She had never been one for District boys, but then again; she never really met any. But he was cute, she had to admit.

"Effie?" A far off voice of a woman called. The blonde girl's head shot around to where she came from, her mouth agape. "Effie!" It called again. The girl hesitated.

"You should go." She warned, waving him off. Then she took off, running back to her mother. Haymitch stood there for a what seemed like for ever, but was only a few moments. He then made his way back to the Square, where the big announcement was being held. Up on the stage stood Effie and her family. But before another word could be said, all eyes were on him, and a nearby Peacekeeper grabbed him by the arms and dragged him off to the side, where they questioned him for his tardiness. When he didn't respond, they began to mercilessly beat him; but he didn't care, because all that was on his mind was the new Effie girl, that was apparently going to be staying in District 12.

Up on the stage, Effie Trinket couldn't bare to look at the poor boy without thinking it was all her fault.


	5. Present III

"Get up, Abernathy." Maysilee growled, grabbing hold of Haymitch's blanket and throwing it off of him. "Up!" She added, rolling him over. The scent of alcohol hit her nose and she sneered in disgust. "Barely eighteen, and already a drunk. You're mother would be disgusted." She scolded, folding her arms as she watched him get up from the floor.

"Get out!" Haymitch growled, pointing towards the door. Maysilee rolled her eyes, sighing.

'Better hurry up, we're here." She told him, making her way out of his room. Haymitch sighed, rubbing his eyes and running a hand through his hair. He threw on a t-shirt and made his way out of his cart. The train seemed to be empty. _Godammit, _he thought. Swallowing, he looked for an exit and finally caught sight of the rest of the group outside. Quila and Benti looked on at the Capitol crowd that greeted them with solemn faces, gripping hands. Maysilee smiled, giving them the most polite wave that she could.

Haymitch's eyes started skimming the crowd for a certain blonde. Effie had left the same day that they had; and he was itching just to see her again; to hold her and make sure that she was ok. He didn't catch sight of her, and a disappointed feeling sunk to his stomach. Sighing, he waved the crowd off and started following Colemin.

They're led up to their floor, and Haymitch gratefully let an Avox take his things into his room. As soon as he closes the door and turns the light on, a small force is upon him and hugging him so tightly around the neck he doesn't think he can breathe for a second before he realized its just Effie. Small sobs are erupting from her lips, and he felt her tears seeping through his white t-shirt. "Hey, hey, shh…" He cooed, rubbing her back gently. "It's ok." He reassured. The feeling of having her warm body in his arms again calmed him down, and he leads her over to the couch at the end of his bed, sitting her down on his lap.

"I-I'm sorry, Hay-Haymitch…" She sputtered, wiping at her eyes and clinging to him. He begins to rock her back and forth, repeatedly kissing the top of her head. "I shouldn't-I shouldn't have…" She can barely finish her sentence. "I didn't mean for…" She stuttered. He wipes her tears and kisses her cheeks, holding her gently to him in his strong arms.

"Shh…Don't be sorry. You're ok…We're going to be ok." He assured her. "I've got you now, its alright…" He wasn't sure what else to do but to just hold her, and he's just fine with that. Effie looked up at him with puffy eyes, sniffling. "I'm going to come out of there alive, and we're going to be a family." He promised, and regrets it as soon as he said it; because he hates lying to her, and the chances of him surviving are low at this point. Haymitch took her face in his hands and wiped her tears with his thumb. "I'm never going to leave alone when you need me like this. Ever."

Effie kissed him firmly on the lips, fighting back more tears. "So, you aren't mad…?" She asked innocently, her bottom lip jutting out in a small pout. Haymitch shook his head in disbelief, and kissed her once more. "You promise?" She pressed. He placed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I promise."


End file.
